Records of Asgard
by keacdragon
Summary: Loki snapped, "Shut up man crazed whore! You wrapped your cleaned arms around your brother's slayer the night he was laid to rest." Iounn glared, "I do not point fingers Loki, as I have silenced Bragi from his beer talk, you should not fight."...R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.  
**

**Summary: The demi-gods were peaceful until Loki began to die, then we has suddenly healed, though a little stranger.  
**

**Had to right a Loki/Gabriel fic, at least from my point of view  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Odin's Mercy**

xxx

Loki inhaled a rattling breath, coughing feebly as he lay among his bed or warmed furs.

The Norse Trickster was dying...

Odin shifted from where he sat vigil with the lesser god, eyes never leaving his frail friend as he suffered.

"O-...din-n..."

"Aye my friend?"

"Father..." The Trickster croaked hoarsely, "Help...me..."

xxx

Odin wandered the oak, cedar, and pine tree forest outside of Loki's lodge style hall. His mind blank even if his heart was racing.

He wished he could help Loki...but there nothing he could do...

Odin looked up at the dark sky, huge gray-blue thunder clouds rumbling angrily and covering the stars.

The lightning flashed, streaking above and across the skies in brief, turmoil-ridden bouts.

One such flash was too slow to be lightning as it plummeted to the ground, impacting with enough bone jarring force to send Odin to his knees.

The god quickly rushed to the smoking crater, gasping at the form of light and swirling feathers.

An angel...

The being cried out softly in pain, shying away as Odin moved closer.

"You need a form do you not?"

The angel ducked its head, wings folding over its bleeding body.

"You need a form. Do you not?"

This time it nodded faintly, still scared, or actually it was crying, shaking with sorrow laden sobs as Odin pulled it to is feet, trying to ignore the searing heat from the light.

"Come with me."

xxx

Loki was gasping and shaking in pain when they returned, glassy eyes looking upon the angel's light and smiling.

"Come here young one...be one with me as I journey to Valhalla, take my place...as thou seeks shelter among our kind from thy own kinsmen."

The angel hesitated for a brief second, before moving forward, the light easing into Loki's body.

Odin watched, barely able to see by the faintly glowing coals in the hearth. The angel had retreated into the demi-god, seemingly at peace until Loki started screaming, voice tinged with high pitched shrieks from the angel.

He was burning the sickness out.

Loki's screams began to fade away, replaced by the out right screeching of the angel, then those too died off.

By the time Odin could look upon the bed of furs once more, the sight before him wasn't Loki.

Loki had been on old, shriveled, frail gnome like man, gray skin, ash white hair, and arthritic movements.

This...whatever it was...wasn't Loki.

The softly tanned skin was smooth and youthful, the peacefully sleeping face brushed by honey-red-brown locks that graced the form's shoulders. Soft, innocent hands...bare feet, and brown wool shorts...

Loki or the angel or whoever was now a five year old boy.

Odin settled a soft fur over the boy before settling by the hearth, stoking the coals into a warm blaze as he stared into the flickering flames.

xxx

"F-father-r...?"

Odin turned to see the young boy, now about seven less than three hours after the 'incident'.

The little one curled into the other god's lap, tucking his face against the wool tunic shivering let the boy cuddle, his arms wrapping protectively around the young one. Loki's power was thriving under the soft skin, but so was something much more extraordinary.

The boy was scared as he clung to the older god, whimpering slightly in fear. The merging of the angel's power and Loki's magic had changed the being into a child to grow and adjust, it would be less than a day until he was "grown-up", but for now Odin had an armful of a seven year old pagan.

"_Hush little Loki, Don't say a word_

_Odin's gonna catch you a Mockingbird._

_If that Mockingbird won't sing,_

_Odin's gonna make you a golden string._

_If that golden string dares break,_

_Odin's gonna find you a clear blue lake._

_If that clear blue lake runs dry,_

_Odin's gonna get you a butterfly._

_If that butterfly blows away,_

_Odin's gonna build you the finest slay._

_If that fine slay runs off course,_

_Odin's gonna catch you a wild horse._

_If that Wild Horse runs you down_..."

Odin paused, looking down as the boy shifted in his arms, hair lengthening slightly as he now appeared to be about eight years old.

The god carried the child back to bed, placing him in the thick furs and covering him once more.

"Odin will still love you...all around."

xxx

xx

xxx

Odin slept deeply that night, waking to to sunlight streaming in the house, all the shutters were open to let in needed light and air.

The boy was now a young man, looking about...just shy of eighteen...smart, but not quite mature yet.

He was wandering around the lodge, inspecting everything with his hands, his voice was soft, broken a little, as if Loki was talking part of the time and then the angel was slipping through.

Odin watched as he gave himself a tour, using Loki inside...or whatever...as a guide...finishing by running his hand over the mantle, the carved red wood glistening in the sunlight.

"Good Morning young one, the question is now what to call you as you are growing."

"Loki" looked towards Odin, bowing his head slightly as the once pale green eyes of the god were now bright honey amber, watching him curiously.

Odin stood next to the short demi-god, making sure he met his own gaze before continuing.

"Why did you flee your celestial home young angel? Pagans do not take kindly to intrusions."

The young man shook his head, burying his face in Odin's tunic, "I...can't..."

Odin only nodded, sighing heavily before hugging the demi-god.

"In return for sanctuary and hiding among the pagans, you get to take Loki's place among us, understand?"

The young man nodded, power humming beneath his skin.

"Alright, your cover is that as your original form began to decay, to shape shifted into a younger form to refresh your body, leaving your memories a bit...scrambled."

At that there was a hint of a smirk, Odin couldn't tell if it was Loki or the angel doing so.

"And that you will need time to readjust back to your position, I will assign a helper to you once we have returned to Aesir."

The body in his arms stiffened, but nodded hesitantly, following the god out to the waiting sleigh drawn by the team of dark, mahogany colored reindeer.

Odin slid into the one seat, pulling the young man, who was now looking almost twenty, up next to him tucking a spare cloak around his shoulders over a set of clothes Loki had once worn.

The ride through the clustered forest known as Loki's Woods was silent, only broken by the soft pants and steps of the reindeer.

Another day had passed by the time the Great Asgard Hall was in sight, by now a young thirties man sat beside Odin, watching with silent interest. His honey amber eyes now had tiny flecks of green, and his honey-red-brown hair was leaning more towards a ginger color than gold.

Loki was merging with the angel.

No, Odin thought to himself, Loki was the angel, and the angel was Loki now. They were no longer two, but one.

Servants, gods, and goddesses alike bowed to Odin as he approached, pulling the team to a stop just before the doors and stepping down before aiding Loki from the sleigh. No one recognized the demi-god, but his power was bright and peaceful, albeit shy and nervous.

xxx

Frigg watched her husband coolly as he entered the banquet Hall, the newborn Forsetti in her lap. Baldur must be proud, and he was as he sat happily next to his wife Nanna, waiting to feed her by hand.

"My dearest, my love, I beg pardon for my tardiness."

Only Frigg was higher than Odin, but she smiled before looking to Loki.

"And who is this?"

"Loki my love, he has shifted to a younger form to rejuvenate. But currently he is still weak and his memories are failing him."

Frigg nodded before standing, grabbing three tankards of wine.

One to Odin, and one to Loki.

"Praise Valhalla!"

"_Praise Valhalla_!" The crowd echoed, but none sipped from the toast, Loki had not done anything yet.

He looked up, his hair brushing his jaw faintly as he stood nervously, he looked right into Frigg's cold blue eyes, but saw the silver warmth behind them.

"Praise Valhalla...and praise to thou finest lady, may your life be at its finest until Valhalla calls for your grace."

Frigg smiled, nodding to Loki before returning to her seat.

Odin looked around before motioning to a young demi-god to come forward.

"Byleist, you and Baldur take Loki to one of the private chambers, spare yourselves the agony of Loki's trouble and help him readjust to being among the hall."

Byleist nodded, grabbing Loki's arm and dragging him to a side dining room, Baldur following after bowing to Odin and kissing Nanna.

The room was warmed by a roaring fire pit, fur piles and beds all around and food laid out on and bare surface of the small room.

Byleist removed his heavy boots, leaving him in his wool socks that stretched to his knees under his brown pants, matching his brown belt and dark green tunic and light tan vest. Baldur entered soon after, dressed in similar garb only in blue and black.

Loki stood off to the side, watching as they arranged the furs to suit themselves, he glanced down at his rich dark green clothes and deep brown pants and vest, accented by a gold belt and embroidery on his sleeves and hems.

"Loki? Come relax now my friend, be glad you don't have to listen to another of Thor's tales this eve."

The demi-god moved forward, settling down on a pile of furs so the three demi-gods made a triangle around the fire pit.

They ate silently for a few minutes until Byleist snatched up a honey treat and climbed over to Loki, kneeling next to him and offering the treat to him.

Loki didn't move.

"Come now...take it, it's your favorite Loki, do you not remember?"

The god shook his head faintly, staring into Byleist dark green eyes and seeing the true Loki behind them, seeing a family that he didn't belong in.

The angel started to try and pull away, until the merged Loki began to feel pain, hurting both of them.

"Loki?"

Loki was gone...only the angel was left, but he couldn't say that.

"Something's different about you Loki, what is it?"

Baldur had noticed.

"Loki" shook his head, meeting Byleist gaze after much insisting.

"Brother? What is wrong? I do not care about these changes, I just want you, my brother back and well."

Loki smiled, hugging Byleist before realizing the honey treat was his favorite, snatching it away and eating it quickly.

Byleist and Baldur laughed, continuing to feed the god sweets and telling tales among them. They both saw Loki return to his normal self, but in this younger and more vibrant form.

...

Odin found them sound asleep hours later, Byleist and Loki sleeping back to back with Baldur's legs draped over theirs.

Yes, Loki may have changed, but he was their Loki no matter what.

* * *

**A start to my version of Gabriel's story, this will involve many of the myths tied to the Norse god so you are forewarned. Loki's kids' tales will be told.**

**Thank you and Please Review! Reviews are the sugar in Loki's diet!  
**

**~K  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.  
**

**Summary: The demi-gods were peaceful until Loki began to die, then he has suddenly healed, though a little stranger.  
**

**Had to right a Loki/Gabriel fic, at least from my point of view  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Sigyn**

xxxA

Within a few days of returning to Asgard, Loki was back to normal. Playing light pranks on the other gods and goddesses as well as entertaining Odin and Thor when they were bored.

At times, Baldur or Byleist would find the god staring out a window at the stars, almost like he was searching for something.

xxx

xx

xxx

*_snap_*

Baldur suddenly stopped in his tracks, eyes closing and waiting for the inevitable result...

"By the almighty!"

Baldur bit back a smirk as heard the barrel of sludge empty onto Thor.

Loki's loud, jovial laughter rang out from an upper balcony, making Thor roar in anger and threaten the demi-god furiously.

Baldur rolled his eyes, not even blinking as a dull brown falcon glided down and landed on his shoulder.

"Hello Loki."

*_skree._..*

The falcon jumped off, shifting back into Loki amidst chuckling.

"Must you taunt you taunt the other gods so?"

Loki smirked and nodded, hands shoved in his pockets casually, "Yep, it's fun."

Baldur sighed.

*_snap_*

Now Loki had a ginger treat in his hand, munching calmly as the two walked into the forest surrounding Asgard and the party amongst the trees.

...

Music rang, creatures sang...people ate-drank-danced...anything and everything!

Baldur lost track of Loki within the first hour, more interested in flirting with some local wood nymphs.

*_snap_*

Uh Oh

Baldur looked around, finding Loki "stoking" the bonfire in the center of the glade, turning the flames different colors. Others at the party were cheering as the colored flame began to take shapes. Rabbits-foxes-birds-stags-and hounds, that all danced within the rising smoke.

Laughter rang out as the flames began to tell a tale of a foolish stag hound, thinking he could track any deer including Frigg's white reindeer. The hound was so prideful he forgot that those reindeer could soar across snow clouds in the sky and escape him, leaving the hound taunted and teased for his pride and foolishness.

Stories wove themselves into colors, and sparks, and flames that night. Some were requests, others Baldur didn't know if Loki made them up or if they had been locked within his clever mind.

The party lasted weeks, drowning away anything other than drunken bliss.

Until Loki met Sigyn.

xxx

xx

xxx

Loki turned from his seat on a bench, catching the eye of a nymph goddess standing within the treeline surrounding the glade. She gave him a coy smile, motioning for him to follow her further into the woods.

The demi-god grabbed two goblets and a wine skin, following the fair maiden.

She was a fleet footed nymph, leading Loki on a wild chase along the river, the two ducking and pushing through willow boughs and birch tree branches.

Loki finally caught up with her, laughing as they rolled under a willow tree among the soft, silk like moss beneath its canopy.

"What is your name fair beauty?" He asked as he pinned her gently.

"Mmm...Sigyn." She purred, pulling him down to her.

Loki smiled into a deep kiss, "Sigyn...like the swan...my _cygnet_..."

She chuckled, playing his hair idly.

"Staking your claim already Loki?"

He nodded before yanking her to her feet and rapidly praying to Odin, begging for a wedding blessing before they jumped into the cold river together.

The skies rumbled faintly, but no lightning was seen, Odin approved.

Sigyn slipped from the water quickly, ducking back under the willow tree and being caught once more by Loki.

"You are mine are you not Loki?"

He answered with a kiss...

* * *

**M Rated content below, if you do not want to read, go to the next bold note.**

* * *

Sigyn undid the god's belt, yanking it aside before her head fell back against the moss as Loki attacked her neck, unlacing her dress and sliding it off her shoulders.

The nymph couldn't retaliate as she gasped and moaned beneath him as his kisses trailed from her neck to between her breasts, the dress now completely off and tossed aside.

Loki smirked into a deep kiss against the nymph's chest before suckling first one breast and then the other, enjoying the frantic struggling of the lady beneath him.

Then her hands found his back.

The demi-god gasped, stiffening at her touch as she merely rested her hands on his shoulder blades, she smirked, not knowing what she was doing and yanked his clothes off before he could react.

Loki shuddered as her strong hands kneaded the muscles of his back, moaning as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Loki's amber eyes drifted shut as he managed to keep control as her hands massaged his back, easing away the aches he'd felt for months since "rejuvenating".

"Make me yours, Loki."

The god nodded, dipping his hips and slowly rubbing against her, driving himself insane and Sigyn nearly blind in delight.

"Now...make...me...now!"

Loki obliged, thrusting into her with the skill of a master, his kissing harsh and ruthless as he began to drive her over the edge.

Sigyn couldn't focus on anything except the lust in her blood, writhing beneath the god before clutching his shoulders, screaming out as the willows within a mile radius billowed in an unknown wind. The creatures all reacted as Loki howled to the wind, sending each and every animal into a frenzy.

* * *

**M Rated over...**

* * *

Loki curled up against Sigyn, cuddling her to his chest after refreshing the two and covering them with soft furs and clothes with the snap of his fingers.

He'd stayed with her for a month, loving her and caring for her, then Odin called him away.

She slept peacefully that night, oblivious to Loki getting up and silently shifting into a gold and tawny owl.

The night bird gave up a feather to the nymph before flying away, disappearing into the night.

xxx

xx

xxx

Eight Months Later

xxx

Loki was laughing and bickering with Baldur within Odin's great hall when the doors were opened by a servant, the man aiding a heavily pregnant lady into the room.

Frigg stood, helping the lady to take a seat, "Fair mother, why do you travel so? Who are you searching for?"

"The god Loki."

The trickster choked on his wine before standing, rushing to the woman's side.

"Sigyn?"

The nymph smiled, gently stroking his face before gasping suddenly and grabbing his hand.

"What is it my love?"

Frigg chuckled, "I believe your child is ready to meet you Loki."

xxx

xx

xxx

Both Odin and Thor had to restrain Loki from bursting into Sigyn's chamber as she screamed into the night, the cries ending at dawn.

Frigg finally let Loki in the chamber, smiling gently.

Sigyn looked terribly, but she smiled weakly as she held a bundle to Loki, giggling a little as he hesitantly tucked the baby into his arms.

"Narfi...your son..."

Loki looked near to tears as Nanna brought forth a second baby.

"Vali, his younger twin..."

The demi-god turned as Odin appeared beside him, the god blessing both children before having everyone else follow him out.

"Narfi...Vali...praise Valhalla..."

* * *

**Tada! What do you think? If there's a certain myth you want me to delve into further let me know! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.  
**

**Summary: The demi-gods were peaceful until Loki began to die, then he has suddenly healed, though a little stranger.  
**

**Had to write a Loki/Gabriel fic, at least from my point of view  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Angerboda**

xxx

Narfi and Vali were only two months old, yet appeared nearly seven years. Racing through the woods with their mother while Loki tended to his duties.

Sometimes, the trickster even had to go out into the rest of the world, not just the small realm of Midgard that surrounded Asgard.

Loki always came back within a few weeks, ready to tell tales and play games with his two sons and catch up on the desire he and Sigyn had had to ignore while they were apart.

Then, on one trip where Loki had to travel all the way to the rainforests of Africa, he wasn't heard from nor seen for a decade and a half.

xxx

xx

xxx

Loki panted slightly in the humid heat of the foliage, finally giving up his idea that this trip would go by quickly and snapping himself into a cooler set of clothes.

Now he wore light sandals and a pale colored robe, a headscarf folded around his neck for the moment while a sweet-water skin hung from his belt.

Much better.

His duty was to capture the wayward Trickster Puck, Oberon was not pleased with his disappearance and was blaming Odin for giving Loki such a long "leash" of power and behavior.

Loki hadn't gotten the chance to argue that no one other than his sons and Thor minded his tricks and he was usually disdained. Nor could he say Oberon didn't even set boundaries for Puck yet expected the cheeky bastard to do as he was told.

Down in the future land of Kenya, Anansi was busy searching as well, in fact Coyote and many other Tricksters were assigned to find Puck.

Fuck Puck

That was their new motto, none of the tricksters were very happy at having to spend their days searching for one of their own, even if they knew all each others "tricks" it was how you used them that defined you, and made it damn near impossible to replicate or seek out easily.

A hooting call rang out about one hundred miles from Loki's position, Bamapana was signalling he'd found something. The Down Under trickster was on probation at the moment, but he was too cocky to listen to those rules, but did come when called.

Unlike the runaway Puck.

Loki shifted into a monkey, leaping into the trees to sail through their branches and land gracefully next to Iktomi who had come over the ocean with Coyote.

"Found traces of Puck mates."

Loki really didn't like Bamapana's accent.

The Norse demi-god crouched and examined the broken foliage and discarded food bits, _English_ food bits.

Puck was in the forest.

Loki stood from his crouch, looking around before closing his eyes as Iktomi and Bamapana filled in the others in their area of searching.

Tapping into an ill-used part of himself, the other side of Loki peeked out just a little, camouflaged to look like a shape-shift as he caught Puck's scent and became a wolf.

"_I've found him!_"

Loki howled to the sun, racing off after the scent.

Tricksters near and far heard his cry, answering soon after joining his form as a wolf.

They ran through the undergrowth, following the trail until they surrounded a sheltered pool, the sounds of one sided passion coming from the interior.

Bamapana cackled, causing someone to fall into the pool.

"You rotten fiend!"

The gods all laughed as Puck appeared soaking wet.

Each god manifested a chain link, binding Puck and a group of five were chosen to return the Fae to his place.

Loki watched the other tricksters disperse, then slipped in between the vines hiding the pool.

And found a very unhappy Norse goddess.

xxx

Now, Loki loved Sigyn, they were married and had twins for crying out loud!

But Loki was a god...gods were a bit prone to giving in to their wants...

Such as Lust.

xxx

Angerboda, disaster bringer, smiled devilishly as Loki took her in. Dressed in dark brown leather armor, Angerboda's stark blond hair and yellow skin made her look like a chocolate filled creme puff.

Loki didn't get the chance to move before she attacked him. Shredding his clothes with her long nails, Angerboda growled heatedly as Loki began to respond.

He tried to dominate her, but she would have none of it, showing him down and straddling his hips.

Loki groaned deeply as she rolled her hips, sometimes moving fast, other times moving gratingly slow. She did not removed her armor, merely unbuckling a single strap as Loki began to find it difficult to breathe.

She settled down...or actually more like slammed down, harsh and tight, merely smirking as Loki cried out, his hands gripping the ground as he struggled to think.

"Come on...come on..."

The demi-god let loose with might howl, screaming his passion to the skies as Angerboda smiled, climbing off once she knew he was through.

Loki shifted exhausted, laying on his side as he stared across the tiny pool, the goddess settling her self on her side and rubbing her abdomen.

"Well done Loki...now sleep.._.sleep_..."

xxx

xx

xxx

The trickster flitted in and out of consciousness for years, waking every few months...

xxx

Once, he awoke to find Angerboda heavily pregnant, rubbing her swollen abdomen hidden beneath a dress.

She turned and saw him awake, moving over to him but never touching the pool. Her hands trailed down from his cheek to below where his belt should have been, and her grip was firm and strong.

Loki gasped, nearly coming fully awake before she slammed down before he was even able to fully lie on his back. Her added weight kept her from doing anything and he could see she was pouting and enraged.

Using her mass to his advantage Loki flipped them, careful to not harm her or the unborn.

Angerboda growled as he did so, but after that only managed to gasp and moan as Loki succumbed to her driving lust.

Loki came once more with a howl, earning a mere smirk as he collapsed and fell into slumber once more.

xxx

Another time her stifled screams of labor stirred him from induced rest, and he awoke to find her breast deep in the pool, arms bracing her up as her dress became sodden with blood tinged water. She was in deep labor at this time, groaning under the force of the contractions.

Loki tried to get up and help her, but he winced in pain. Angerboda glared and hissed, knocking him out once more.

xxx

Loki didn't know how long it was since he'd stirred last, but he awoke to the goddess yet again driving lust into his veins. There was nothing he could do at this point, merely struggle for dominance and be pinned once more. Angerboda yet again did not remove her clothes, though Loki was still naked.

Her strength surprised him, and he was too weary to even care that she knocked him out again once she was satisfied.

xxx

This time when Loki awoke, Angerboda was just at the end of another birth, bringing forth Loki's offspring into the pool once more before hauling herself out and staring at the newborn pensively.

Loki lunged into the pool, grabbing the infant and tucking it to his chest since the goddess just watched it struggle in the water.

The newborn was a beagle sized wolf pup, a dark, stormy gray and white eyes.

The male whimpered faintly, nosing against Loki before realizing he wasn't getting what he wanted.

Angerboda grimaced at the creature, taking it and going to where Loki had seen her lie before while the unborn grew.

With a wave of her hand Loki was back asleep, drifting in nothingness...

xxx

A third time Loki was disturbed by Lust, he was getting mad, and snapped a set of wings onto his shoulders, making them bat wings...

Their thrust made sure he could flip her over, driving his anger into her at being stuck like this and to get the Lust from his veins so he could leave.

Angerboda snarled, wanting to be in control yet finally giving in, her own cry a demon like roar as Loki finished the job.

xxx

After that round, Loki was in and out of consciousness rather frequently, watching Angerboda's womb grow very heavy with his next child.

He awoke one dusky evening the her cursing and writhing on her lounge, biting her tongue to keep her cries form getting too loud.

"You're in labor."

"Oh really...I hadn't...noticed..."

Loki rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers several times to fully cleanse himself and the to garb himself in his Norse pants, leaving the other fresh clothes to the side.

His hand rested on her abdomen, snapping away the leather and leaving a thin covering for her sake. The birth pain rippled along the muscles making her tense in agony.

"Get in the pool."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Angerboda winced, crying out as a pain made her stiffen, "I have seen this unborn monster...it is an abomination like the last one, only the firstborn should have lived, this one shall die!"

Loki snarled, a full out snarl as he lifted her and dumped her in the pool.

She cried out, gripping the stones placed in their positions for this purpose and bore down, glaring heatedly as Loki waded in as well.

xxx

It took hours for this birth to be complete, each birth pain causing the goddess to howl in frustration as she struggled.

Loki remained silent, not even making a sound as the newborn finally was free and then in its father's arms.

Angerboda tried to get out, but Loki shoved her back in, anger pouring off him as he crouched next to the infant.

"Jormungandr."

The goddess rolled her eyes past her panting for air, not caring as Loki wiped the serpent clean.

The wolf pup, now the size of a husky, but still very young came forward to meet his brother, sniffing a little and whining before laying against Loki.

"Fenrir."

A soft noise made Loki look up as Angerboda finally made it out of the pool, collapsing on her lounge.

The first born was female, the goddess of death.

Half of her body was dark, her hair midnight black, the other was pale, that hair was sheer white.

"Hel, leader of the underworld."

Angerboda made to scoff, made was silenced, not by Loki, but Anansi, the spider forcing the vines aside and revealing a furious Odin and Thor.

"Loki! Fare thee well?"

"Aye great ones..."

Thor moved to take care of Angerboda, immune to her lust power while his father looked down on the three children.

"Valhalla be praised, they are here..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Because of the three immature demi-gods, the journey to Asgard was slow, Jormungandr while the youngest, grew the fastest...suddenly disappearing one night to encircle the world and wait.

Fenrir ran off halfway home, probably to enjoy his youth before the games began.

Hel stayed with Loki until Asgard, her cold gaze softening as Loki bid her goodbye when Nilli came to escort her to her kingdom.

xxx

Sigyn wasn't happy to say the least, but Loki was too weak to care. Angerboda drove Lust in by taking away energy, leaving the trickster exhausted.

Loki's wife was devoted though, caring for him while he recovered, catching him up on the dealings of Midgard, and telling him up Narfi's and Vali's accomplishments.

The trickster never forgot Angerboda, his own revenge was to strongly vote for his and hers offsprings' fates come the end of the world.

The goddess was enraged at that, cursing him to the winds, but he didn't care...

* * *

**Hiyas! Wow the chapters are flowing...**

**Review? Anyone?  
**

**Virtual cookie to whoever does!  
**

**And a chance to insert your own OC into this story...! Insert a description and some personality traits and I'll see what I can do!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.  
**

**Summary: The demi-gods were peaceful until Loki began to die, then he has suddenly healed, though a little stranger.  
**

**Had to write a Loki/Gabriel fic, at least from my point of view  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Wall Around Asgard  
**

xxx

Odin had been growing impatient some three years after Loki returned from Angerboda's capture, many of the realms of gods were staking claims to their lands, building fortresses and walls against one another.

Something was stirring them up.

Thor finally consented to let his father build a wall around Asgard, tensions were running high as masons were called in.

xxx

Solely Loki's POV.

xxx

I lounged sideways in a chair that had been set aside for the "old" me, sighing as yet another mason entered and laid out his terms, pay, and expected completion date. I could tell Odin was getting irritated, even my quick jokes and remarks in between these goons weren't calming his temper any longer...

And Odin was a pretty laid back guy...

My back was aching terribly, the muscles underneath were sore and wanting to be used...not that I could...if I showed even an inkling of something other than Loki I was dead.

Either the Norsemen would kill me...or my previous home would...

I was starting to grow drowsy, dozing off as the hours droned on. I might even have been snoring a little when someone...probably Baldur, took pity on me and draped a cloak over me in the chilled hall. Letting my rest go undisturbed...

Until yet another human came in, and his payment was the unspeakable...

The sun...the moon...and...

Freyja

...

A headache was forming behind my eyes, turning the rich color dull and dark, never a good sign...

The argument was reaching epic proportions when I'd had it...

"**_ENOUGH_**!"

...

Luckily Thor and Odin liked me...

I stood, still cold in the hall but hiding it as I moved closer to the mason, something was off...oh well.

"Look, we'll agree to your terms on one condition...you complete the wall in one season, from the spring equinox tomorrow to the summer solstice...no more time than that, and only you work on the wall."

The gods in the hall murmured approvingly, nodding in consent around me.

"But milord, might I use my stallion for the heavier lifting? I wish for this to be perfect."

I didn't answer, but backed away with hands raised, glancing to Odin.

The god nodded quickly, dismissing the mason before glaring at me.

"This had better work Trickster."

I nodded before leaving the hall, escaping to the back fields, watching Fenrir run and be chased by Tyr, the god always trying to best my wolf.

Silently, I stretched those aching muscles on my back, sighing faintly as the pain eased, even if it was just a little. No one could see anything, I made sure of that. Fenrir suspected, tipping his head slightly before bounding away.

xxx

xx

xxx

March passed to April

April to May

May to June

The wall was almost done...

I was so screwed...

xxx

Third Person POV

xxx

Hrimthurs smirked as Svadilfari tugged the last tower brick into place, now only the gate was left. Those gods had no idea a giant was so close to them...

xxx

Thor roared in anger as Feryja sobbed, in less than twenty-four hours, the gate would be up and the wall complete.

That mason would win...

The thunder god snarled, turning and grabbing Balder by his throat, uncaring to his half-brother's pain.

"Get. Me. Loki."

xxx

Loki stumbled as Thor knocked him to his knees, about to swing again when Odin stopped him.

"Enough my son, Loki shall either fix this, or die."

The trickster nodded, looking pretty damn scared of Thor's wrath as he ducked and ran from the hall.

xxx

Svadilfari was a massive black stallion, fiery to the core yet as harsh as ice. Nothing distracted him...

That horse was the reason to the mason's success, his strength did most of the work.

Loki sighed softly as he watched from a rubble pile, keeping hidden as the mason paused to drink from his water skin, patting the horse's neck fondly.

The trickster smiled as the horse tossed its head, the stallion was bored...

xxx

Hrimthurs didn't know what happened, one moment his stallion was collected and still, the next he was throwing a fit and rearing up in his harness.

He couldn't do a thing, the harness broke from the stallion's abuse and the black steed raced away...

After a rather fine looking mare.

"Damn, wild git that ge'l is...dem fine horse!"

xxx

Svadilfari was gone for weeks, the wall wasn't finished in time.

Freyja was safe

The mason threw such a fit at being cheated once he heard a few demi-gods mention Loki had disappeared right when Svalidfari had, Loki was a shape-shifter.

Hrimthurs was found out rather quickly at that, kicked out of Asgard and exiled the very same day the black stud returned, panting with exertion and searching for his pretty mare.

Odin and Thor threw a grand feast, a festival lasting several days...no one besides Byleist noticed their main reason for this was missing...

xxx

Byleist flinched a little as a flame bird lightly landed on his shoulder before heading to a back window.

The god moved after it, looking out into the dark before hearing his brother's hissing.

"Loki?"

"Get down here!"

The whisper was harsh...but pleading, and Byleist jumped down the few feet to find Loki huddled into a thick cloak, looking rather sick.

"What's wrong brother?"

Loki moved the cloak enough to reveal his swollen stomach, not much, but enough to be noticed.

"By the Realm of Hel!"

Loki hissed for him to shut up, groaning when someone else appeared in the window.

Baldur.

"What's going on out here?"

Loki suddenly doubled over, heaving miserably on an empty stomach.

Both gods moved to help him, their hands resting on his stomach at the same time.

There was life beneath their hands.

"L-loki...?"

The trickster groaned, letting them support him as an arm wrapped around his middle protectively.

"Please...help me..."

* * *

**Rushed chapter but I had to get this out, hope you like it! The next one will be the rest of the tale and then Loki's life gets fun!**

**Review please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.  
**

**Summary: The demi-gods were peaceful until Loki began to die, then he was suddenly healed, though a little stranger.  
**

**Had to write a Loki/Gabriel fic, at least from my point of view  
**

**denique: Thank you so much! I'm glad you found it! Thank you for the fave!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Brothers and Longing  
**

xxx

Loki was pregnant, and miserable.

Svadilfari had caused him to conceive while he was in the form of a mare.

Byleist and Baldur created the excuse that in honor of the god's triumph over Hrimthurs, Loki was fetching Odin a gift and it would take a few months. The two were going with him to assist him to make sure the gift was in the best condition possible.

Their hideaway was a small lodge, set deep in the woods in Germany.

Loki had basically collapsed onto a bed of furs once they'd arrived, curled on his side and arms wrapped around his stomach as he fell asleep.

Byleist turned to Baldur, "What are we going to do?"

xxx

Dream

xxx

Gabriel gasped as he spun around in the redwood forest, the trees spread miles apart yet appearing to him like he was suffocating.

His wings fluttered behind him, catching the faintest hints of wind.

He remembered this...the edge of the garden...about five million years before he had to go inform that virgin of her role...

The day Castiel was created.

...

The little angel had been the last, none of the angels knew why, not even God's oldest three. But Gabriel had been wandering through the trees when he found father holding a newborn angel, humming softly as He waited for Gabriel.

...

Loki/Gabriel watched as his dream self headed over to father, boldly and unafraid unlike his younger brothers, they shied behind trees and peeked out.

Dad had let Gabriel raise the infant.

...

Memories of these very trees flashed, from Gabriel receiving Castiel, to teaching him to walk...teaching him to fly between trees...all of it...

They came in a flood, memories, bittersweet memories of eons of time in heaven and earth with his brothers and sisters.

It _hurt_...

Gabriel began to cry, collapsing the his knees in sorrow, his grace turning from gold tinted white to deep blue and thunder gray.

His dream siblings couldn't see him, nor hear his screams as he wailed in misery.

The archangel screamed and roared, swinging at anything and anyone, only to howl as they vanished...

xxx

Loki woke up with sobs dying in his throat and Byleist trying to restrain him while Baldur woke him up.

He couldn't stop the tears any longer, burying his face against Byleist's chest and letting the years of hidden emotions run free.

Neither true god knew what to think of this, but they both took turns soothing the shattered Loki until he quieted enough to go back to sleep.

xxx

"Ginger...no...wait..._apples_...apple tarts with ginger glaze and cinnamon crumbles."

Byleist laughed as Loki began craving even weirder sweets again. He glanced over at his older brother, the god laying on his back dressed in boots, brown pants and a loose green shirt, his stomach now really large with the baby.

Baldur most have heard Loki's request, as he had each time this occurred for the last five months, and was crumbling cinnamon sticks over the treat as he walked in and handed the treat to Loki, chuckling as the god hummed happily before struggling to sit up.

With a soft groan Loki laid back, staring at the ceiling frustratedly.

His brother stood, easing an arm behind his shoulders and gently helping him up. Loki winced at the shift in position, sighing as he was propped up against a few pillows.

"There now...better?"

Loki nodded, biting into his treat and eating happily. Byleist and Baldur returned to their dice game, half their attention on the game, the rest on Loki.

Especially when he started heaving up his lunch.

xxx

By nine months, Loki was unable to walk without help, and he was pretty sure he was carrying twins at this rate.

Something about his magic was making the pregnancy difficult, food was hard to stay down...

...

Baldur sighed in relief as Loki fell into deep sleep, for once his meals staying down for one day. He wasn't weakening, but something just wasn't sitting well with the baby, add that to Loki's temper and the mood swings...Baldur was happy he was immortal.

Hours later, Loki woke with a yawn then a sharp cry, stirring Byleist from his nap on the bed next to his brother.

Nine months into this and they'd thought all had gone well...

Loki was panicked as Byleist laid his hand on his swollen stomach, waiting until the next time Loki flinched.

"Be happy brother, its just kicking."

Loki glared, but his hand didn't move as the babe kicked, _hard_.

xxx

xx

xxx

Baldur stirred from slumber one morning in the tenth month and found Loki gone, he rushed from the lodge to find a dark gold mare, the horse's mane and tail the same color as Loki's hair and her sides bulging with her foal.

Or correction...Loki's foal.

The trickster ignored Baldur as he stroked the mare's neck, fingers gently untangling the mane as Loki ate his breakfast of sweet grass, a new craving of his.

Byleist stumbled out moments later before roaring with laughter, making Loki snort before moving off into the shade.

Loki as a horse, oh they would have to remember not to stand too close when taunting him...hooves hurt...

xxx

xx

xxx

Baldur knew that as the eleventh month drew to a close, Loki was getting testy. He' stayed a mare to better handle the unborn foal, and now the kicking wasn't bruising his body.

Byleist was 'talking' with his brother outside when Loki suddenly snorted, shying away from his brother.

"Loki?"

...

The two gods spent hours trying to catch the mare, bribes and ropes brought out to subdue the god.

Loki wouldn't have it.

They finally had to stop when Baldur got too close and ended up with a kick to the head.

Byleist took him inside, healing him and then finding the lodge locked tight.

Neither of them saw Loki for hours, the lodge unlocking while they were asleep.

As they searched the surrounding area, they almost didn't want to call out for fear Loki would run.

Until they found him.

xxx

Loki's POV

xxx

I was exhausted, but it was over, the newborn lay cuddled against my stomach, now back to normal...

I wished I could share this with my brothers...not Byleist and Baldur...my actual brothers...

But none of them cared...

My heart ached, my soul was tired and laden with grief...angels weren't supposed to have souls, and yet I could feel mine, it was the essence of Loki's power. Or now my power really, I missed my old home, but I was better off here...this is where I belonged.

xxx

Third person POV

xxx

Baldur gasped as he saw Loki, now back to normal, sound asleep with his arms around his infant.

He had to admit, it was worth the wait...

xxx

xx

xxx

Baldur was the one announcing Loki's return, praising Odin heavily before Byleist opened the hall doors.

Loki walked in with his hands on the silver halter of the already Morgan sized colt, the stallion would be huge.

The colt's mane and tail were dark, storm black, while his hie was silver, dappled with a lighter gray. His eyes...a fierce green.

Loki bowed, one hand still holding the colt before he paraded the horse in the hall, showing Odin his prize.

And the horse's eight legs...no biggie...

"Odin, I present to you this fine colt as your steed, his name is..."

The pause made some of the gods look around curiously as Loki turned to the colt, stroking his strong neck and murmuring softly into his ear before releasing the halter.

The colt walked right to Odin, and no one other than Baldur saw Loki's eyes be filled with tears as the horse left his side, the trickster snapped them away, a mask over his emotions.

"Sleipnir."

* * *

**Tada! Wow I'm on a roll! Thank you for reading and if you want..leave in your review a request for ideas of what Loki should do next!**

**Or insert yourself/OC in! I'll need a personality and physical description...  
**

**Review please!  
**

**~keacdragon  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.  
**

**Summary: The demi-gods were peaceful until Loki began to die, then he was suddenly healed, though a little stranger.  
**

**Had to write a Loki/Gabriel fic, at least from my point of view  
**

**denique: Thank you! Hmm can work those ideas in well!  
**

**finn: thank you!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Global Endeavors  
**

xxx

Loki whistled softly as he wandered the streets of Chennai, India. The locals ignoring his pale skin and bright eyes as his wardrobe was the same as theirs.

He was looking for Anrita, the Hindu trickster. Odin had released the trickster to do whatever he wished for the next century.

Anrita was known for his love for popcorn, meaning he'd probably be by a vendor's stand for the treat, sampling the flavors at this time of day.

The god was hiding well today, blending in the the merchants and local populace rather well.

Except he sucked at dimming his power enough the remain hidden.

Loki chuckled as he sat next to the other trickster, ordering some caramel covered popcorn as Anrita got over his shock.

"Alright, you caught me, how is the North my friend?"

Loki smiled, "Cold, icy, biting...lacking popcorn..."

The Indian laughed in his joyful way before music began to play around them, filling the streets with laughter and celebration.

Anrita clapped his hands, accidentally letting parts of his true wardrobe shift out into full view as the music grew louder with more musicians joined in.

"Holika Dahan! Holika Dahan! May the demoness burn in eternal fires and her brother mourn till the end of his days!"

Loki smiled, Holika was a bitch...and her brother Hiranyakashipu, well he was just an ass.

Loki waited until the vendor watching them had looked away before snapping a set of drinks for him and Anrita.

"To Shiva and Prahlad, may the graces be upon us lowly ones as we do our duties."

"Here-here!"

Anrita drank the spiced wine with him before tugging Loki into the crowd.

The pair danced and sang their hearts out with the people of Chennai, the day full of joy, the parading lasted well into the late evening but everyone scattered to light the bonfires before the sun set.

xxx

Loki and Anrita headed to a field near a river, meeting up with several other gods and goddesses to celebrate.

Holika had been killed and burned one year ago tonight, it was time to rejoice. Loki paused for a second beneath a tree, watching the Hindu deities, little did any of them know that a few thousand years from now...their tales would be seen as nothing other than myths...a sad fate in an equally cruel world.

The trickster sighed softly before stepping forward, smiling and greeting those he knew, casually meeting those he did not. Before long the bonfires were lit around the field, a smaller fire in the center with rug and cushions around it.

Time for a party.

...

"...So Ganesh said to Murugan, 'brother, I cannot look into your eyes to show you I am listening...my fat face won't allow it, plus, you have seven heads...which eyes do I look into?'"

The group laughed, it was easy to taunt Ganesh, the elephant, and Murugan, the multi-headed peacok. Plus, neither were in attendance that night, leaving them open to jokes.

Loki chuckled softly with the others, lounging on his side on a rug and cushions as he listened to the tales, jokes, prayers, and legends that even Gods abided by. The Norse Trickster was the only outsider in this group, and he didn't mind, it was wonderful to be able to sit back and enjoy the tales.

Rama smiled before glancing over to Loki, nudging Vishnu beside him and whispering in the other's ear, receiving a nod.

"Loki? Have you not a story to tell, we are all friends here and welcome you joyously, please...partake in this merriment."

Loki shifted a little nervously before looking at the rug beneath him, finally sighing faintly before beginning a tale way too familiar to a memory of his than something else.

"There's a farmer and his wife, somewhere far off from Kolkata, but the location doesn't matter...

_Nor do the two humans matter, just the Farmer's Wife's garden, it was small...yet even the glorious sun enjoyed seeing it everyday, for it held a tiny beauty, of flowers living in harmony..._

_Until the worst storm of the eons came upon its sanctuary.  
_

_There was first a Magnolia tree, the only plant in this garden, its roots spread for miles to get water to allow its large and lifting branches to soak in the sun, producing beautiful gold flowers._

_The tree began to long for company other than the seasonal crops in the meager fields around it, so one harvest year...it shed a blossom without a seed, the pure gold petals falling into the freshly watered dirt between the roots, soon becoming soiled and muddied._

_The next morning the blossom had grown into a glorious Blue Lotus, its color rivaling the clear Indian sky with its hue. The magnolia tree was proud, gently billowing in a soft breeze that didn't exist._

_But soon, even with the Lotus' glory could not fully keep the Magnolia happy, the tree shed another blossom with no seed, again it fell and was muddied on the ground.  
_

_The next morning a new flower appeared, a delicate white Morning Star Flower, lifting its head up to the sun for warmth and love.  
_

_But the purity and light of the second flower could not keep the tree content.  
_

_Another blossom was shed, yet again the petals turned from gold to brown in the mud.  
_

_This blossom grew into a stunning red Passion Flower, a bit odd and rebellious compared to its brothers, but still loved by the Magnolia tree.  
_

_The tree began to twist its branches to allow sunlight to beam down on its children, letting them grow into magnificent plants...  
_

_Lotus, Morning Star, and Passion Flower...they were in peace until they watched the father tree shed another seedless blossom, now there would be one flower in each corner, meaning one facing North, South, East, and West.  
_

_The next morning was well in coming, the newest flower appearing as a soft purple poppy, small and quaint.  
_

_The Lotus and Passion Flower were happy at another sibling, and yet the Morning Star, the cherished flower for its white purity, was jealous. It began to do anything to get the tree's attention, including growing large and shifting its brothers aside.  
_

_The Magnolia did not see the trouble the second born was causing, it was spreading its roots and sending seeds to the far reaches of the winds and spreading its glory.  
_

_That storm one terrible night ripped the Magnolia tree from the garden, or maybe it left on its own accord, or maybe it was never there...  
_

_The flowers were alone that morning, thousands of gold blossoms all around them on the ground, weeping for the loss of the tree.  
_

_"We must protect the seedlings." The Poppy said.  
_

_"We must continue with our duties." Said the Passion Flower  
_

_"We must continue to grow." Said the Lotus.  
_

_"Oh, enough of this! Let the blossoms die for all I care! Let it be!" The Morning Star raged.  
_

_The rest of the day was spent in arguments, the Morningstar refused to be calmed, and the others were growing maddened by its stubbornness.  
_

_"So be it brother," The Lotus murmured, his roots extending slowly towards the second born. "You must be contained."  
_

_"It is the truth, begone brother." The Poppy said in agreement.  
_

_"No! This isn't the answer, do not fight brothers! Please!" Cried the Passion Flower, its petals drooping miserably as its brothers fought to subdue the Morning Star.  
_

_The Passion Flower continued to cry, the scream, anything to get them to stop, earning snapped leaves, and bruised roots as he was shoved aside when he would not help to fight the raging Morning Star into submission.  
_

_Nothing worked.  
_

_The Morning Star was tangled and shoved away against the fence, forced to live along the tangling, muddy rungs of its corner, locked away like in a cage.  
_

_The Lotus grew hard and cold, its blue mirroring the ice in the mountains, harsh and closed off.  
_

_The Poppy became arrogant and selfish, ignoring any of those beneath it.  
_

_As for the Passion Flower, it shrunk away from the garden, slipping underneath the fence to grow near the tiny house far away. It could still see what was left of its family, watching as things grew worse...  
_

Passion Flower, meant for love...but also for sorrow..."

Loki trailed off softly, eyes that had been meeting the others' gazes...now fell to the ground.

The group was quiet, not sure quite how to respond.

"Loki?" Rama interrupted the silence, "What happened to the flowers in the garden? Did they even notice the Passion Flower's departure? Did they even care for their brother's pain?"

Loki barely held back the flinch, sighing heavily before replying.

"I don't know."

xxx

xx

xxx

Loki shivered near the river, after leaving once the other gods were asleep near the dwindling fires, he'd gone away and cried, or more like sobbed, barely stifling his wails at the pain and longing radiating from his very core.

He had cried until tears were long from his grasp, dunking into the river and was now sitting on a rock, staring at the slowly moving river, having dried himself and clothes with a snap but was still freezing and weary to the bone.

A set of fire lit arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him as the tears resurfaced once more.

Loki cried into the goddess' shoulder, not sure why he was suddenly trusting her, but she was a boon in his chaos.

"There, tears are not meant to be shed this night, come with me to the warmth of my camp, your friends have been informed already."

Loki nodded weakly, letting her pull him to his feet and lead him away.

...

She changed in another part of their tent, getting out of her decorative sari and into a light silk shift.

Loki settled into a light shirt and breeches, relaxing onto the soft, cool cushions.

The goddess laid next to him, a faint glare in her eyes telling him "Not now, not tonight..."; but she did let him move closer, the two sharing heat and comfort.

"Mmm...What is your name? So I can thank you properly?"

Loki's voice was heavy with sleep, but still held enough of a friendly lilt to earn a tiny smile.

"Kali."

* * *

**Wow...long chapter again...**

**Review please!  
**

**Spoiler:  
**

**Coming soon:  
**

**Hagenti and Marchosias!  
**

**(angels)  
**

**Thanks!  
**

**~keacdragon  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.  
**

**Summary: The demi-gods were peaceful until Loki began to die, then he was suddenly healed, though a little stranger.  
**

**Had to write a Loki/Gabriel fic, at least from my point of view  
**

**denique: Thank you! I'm on a roll at the moment, going with it as long as I can lol  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Love on Fire  
**

xxx

Loki and Kali spent the night together, waking after dawn to have breakfast with Kali's group.

The "upper" level of Hindu Gods in this area.

The goddess convinced Loki to join the celebrations of Prahlada with a few others, she knew he needed the chance to lighten up and better his mood.

Kali, Shiva, Vishnu, Lakshmi, Saraswati, Brahma and Ganesh were on the roof of a building, leaning on the edge and watching people parade around, singing-laughing-screaming...

And throwing colored sand at one another.

...

Loki smirked as he dodged behind Rama, aiming to smack a handful of hot pink powder at Anrita. Rama was laughing loudly, gripping his stomach as he howled in delight as Loki and Anrita raced around him like a pair of naughty children.

Anrita finally tripped, falling into several mortals and their own colorful sands, and then found his face dusted with hot pink.

Loki was outright giggling by the time Anrita pulled himself out of the tangle of mortals.

Then the Hindu Trickster's skin changed back to its normal light green.

The locals gasped suddenly as he revealed his true form, many bowing to the trickster.

"Loki, that wasn't very nice..."

The Norse trickster shut up rather quickly, backing away as Anrita's eyes glowed faintly.

And Fuschia sand hit his own face.

The people laughed loud and joyfully as Anrita bellowed with mirth, Loki rolled his eyes and went back to throwing sand of the other trickster, chasing him off into the streets. The people relaxed as the gods made a nuisance of themselves, having to be dragged away by Rama when they got out of hand.

xxx

Loki shuddered as his back throbbed, laying out on his stomach near a hot spring as he wished feverently the pain would stop.

Clothes at this point only made it worse, and he had stripped down to be in a light pair of shorts as he sprawled out on the moss covered bank.

He didn't hear anyone approach, nor did he care, his back was hurting too badly for anything other than sleep or relief from the agony to come.

And come it did...

A set of strong hands began massaging his spine, a deep groan sliding from his throat as the hands heated slightly, adding the soothing heat to their minstrations.

Loki cried out as the heel of one hand dug into a really sore point, groaning as the heat flared faintly to ease the pain away.

"Be at peace Loki, the healing flames will relax the pain and the hot springs will wash them away."

The demi-god groaned again as the hands slid lower, the pressure working the painful knots form his muscles.

"K-kali?"

"Mhm"

He sighed in relief, glad it was the somewhat comforting goddess instead of someone else.

"What pains you so? You have not done anything..."

"My back...just hurts...I don't know why..."

Kali hummed slightly, continuing to massage Loki's back until he could lean up on his elbows.

"Come, the water is waiting."

Loki forced himself to his feet, groaning as he did so before stepping into the spring, sighing loudly as the heat worked the rest of the pain away.

"Better?"

"Mhm."

Loki briefly looked over as Kali lounged in the pool, dressed in a revealing bikini as she lay on a natural shelf underwater.

He closed his eyes, soon to be dozing off as he rested against one side, head pillowed on the soft mosses bordering the hot spring.

Kali let him rest until be began twitching in his sleep, eyebrows knitting together as he shifted in pain.

The goddess moved over, letting a hand rest on his shoulder as he began to thrash faintly, still asleep.

"Loki...wake up..."

The god jerked awake, eyes flashing and breathing unsteady as he looked around, wilting in relief when he saw Kali.

"You alright?"

He nodded before ducking his head, the heat and the coloring in his cheeks telling her all she needed to know.

Kali lightly embraced him before moving his chin to meet his gaze.

"What was it?"

xxx

_Flashback_

xxx

Gabriel spun in the field, wings flaring and flashing, sword shining, armor stopping the blows that were _so_ lucky enough to get past his defenses...

And yet he was smirking.

Michael rolled his eyes as he pulled back from his attacking, eye calculating his next move on his younger brother half to inflict damage, half to make sure he didn't hurt his much smaller sibling. Lucifer was off on the sidelines, watching pensively, their father was off somewhere, while the first and third archangel fought.

It was all practice, but Michael took it seriously to train his brothers to their utmost potential.

Even if Gabriel had a relatively unreliable and incredibly short attention span.

Michael spun to deliver a swift kick to Gabriel's leg, only to be thrown across the makeshift arena with the tawny gold wings.

"Good, very good brother."

Gabriel merely smiled, but his eyes were bright and happy, he soaked in praise as rapidly as the desert did water, anything related to fun, family, and love was the essence of his very being.

Obnoxious wailing met their ears in the middle of their practice, both fighters stopping and going over to where their father was carrying in an irritatingly loud bundle.

Gabriel tried to stretch up and peek into his father's arms, earning a laugh as He ruffled Gabriel's hair. Michael stood waiting calmly but his wings twitched anxiously.

Lucifer was the only one not that interested, watching from his bench nearby with a very faint frown on his face.

"My sons, meet your newest brother...Raphael..."

Michael was given the privilege of holding the new angel first, crouching down to let Gabriel see the little baby.

"He looks funny."

Their father laughed, hugging Gabriel, "He is different as are each of you."

Gabriel had been referring to the fact that Raphael had darker "skin" compared to them, but he took the answer diligently, shrugging and continuing to stare at the new baby.

"Luci! Com'ere! He's kinda cute."

Lucifer sighed softly, standing and looking down as Michael sat cross-legged to let Gabriel sit in his lap and hold the baby.

"Fascinating."

Michael didn't hear the faint sarcasm...

Their father didn't hear that or see the archangel's wings flare in either anger or jealousy...the two were tightly intertwined...

Only Gabriel noticed these things...and more...

Lucifer was _not_ happy...

...

Raphael's creation should have been the first clue of Lucifer's rebellious side, but anyone who looked to closely blamed it on Gabriel, the mischief filled angel.

Gabriel was the only one who saw that something wasn't right...no one would listen to him as more and more new siblings were brought home...Lucifer's eyes darkened each time until the rich brown was almost black, only the angel's grace allowing them to show a bit of true color.

The third archangel knew then...he should have done something, anyone should have done something especially Michael...

But no one did...

xxx

_End Flashback_

xxx

Loki didn't answer Kali, merely buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed, shaking as he tried to stop the pain.

Kali let him cry, one arm holding the back of his neck soothingly, the other three rubbing his back.

By the time Loki could pull away and not break down, it was late evening and the hot spring was heating more than just their relaxation levels.

The goddess let Loki pull her in for a kiss, her extra pair of arms vanishing as she let the demi-god find his own comfort for a few minutes.

And then pulled herself onto his lap, legs straddling the god's thighs...and something else...

Loki gasped, laying his cheek against her clothed chest, hugging her lovingly.

"Loki...I love you..."

The norse god smiled a little feebly before relaxing into her kissing, letting the goddess have full control to make him feel better.

Tonight...Kali was what was important, his _ex_-siblings didn't matter, he was a pagan.

That's what mattered

Nothing else...

* * *

**Tada! Wasn't sure how I was going to end this chapter...**

**Review please!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.  
**

**Summary: The demi-gods were peaceful until Loki began to die, then he was suddenly healed, though a little stranger.  
**

**Had to write a Loki/Gabriel fic, at least from my point of view  
**

**denique: Thank you! They let me show just what Loki/Gabriel is really feeling.  
**

**"_that maybe the apocalypse could have been averted if Someone had paid an excessive amount of money to send Satan to the shrink along with Michael and some of his other dick brothers three times a week until they had sorted through their feelings toward one anouther_."  
**

**Written by CommodoreOblivious in the one shot "Cracked and Broken", fabulous!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Faces of Your Past  
**

xxx

Greece

xxx

Dionysus, the god of wine, lounged comfortably on his couch, watching the mortals down below the mighty palace of Olympus. Nothing interesting was around, Hermes or Mercury as a few Romans were beginning to call him...was flying over the cities, children begged for a flight while patrons prayed for luck and blessings.

A rather normal day.

Until the screaming started.

xxx

Winged animals were a fine omen in Greece, especially Griffins.

So the Bull and She-wolf with wings soaring above Athens unattended were met with prayers and delicious offerings to the gods.

Until they began to attack the city.

The bull stayed on the ground, his mighty hooves cracking the stones of the roads, breaking anything they stepped on and sending Earth shaking waves across the lands. His huge horns tore buildings apart, sending them crashing to the ground as he killed any that became impaled on them.

As for the She-wolf, the canine began diving at running people, ignoring the pleas and screams before snapping off limbs, never killing, seeming to enjoy the suffering and bloodshed.

The Greek gods struggled to subdue the beasts, trying everything to turn their attention to anything other than their beloved people.

Nothing was working...

xxx

Zeus was in agony at his peoples' suffering, even the cold Hera was in tears as the two monsters began to attack other cities once Athens was in ruins.

Hades screamed to the skies morning and night, none of the lost souls were able to come to him, there was no one to place a coin beneath their tongues for their river journey.

For weeks Greece was in terrible danger, the gods even becoming weak at the monsters' power...

...

"Oh Mother Earth, rid us of these cruel destroyers, help your children, I beg of you!"

It was rare that Zeus prayed to his grandmother, but these were past desperate times.

Hermes watched the mighty thunder god pace within the throne room, his head hanging as even Ares and his rapid temper sat exhausted and defeated on his throne.

The messenger and trickster sighed from his corner before standing, slowly moving to block Zeus' pacing and get his attention.

"Please sire, let me go find help, surely at least one other of my kind has heard of these beasts, surely one shall know what to do."

"Go Hermes, go quickly, do not return without aid or haste, lest even Olympus fall to the monsters' destruction."

Hermes bowed before zipping out of the room, his form melding into quicksilver and shooting away, unseen by the two monsters as they feasted on their latest kills.

xxx

xx

xxx

Loki sighed softly as he wiped the water from his eyes, shaking his head to rid the excess water from his hair as he let his lungs return to normal after being forced to hold still underwater.

The quiet lake was completely alone except for the Trickster, Loki just lazing the day away.

His back had been bothering him again, as it always had since he had "rejuvenated", he scoffed silently, Odin's lie was rather weak, yet the Norse pagans hung to every word he said.

Loki rolled his shoulders, trying to work the kinks out of the muscles. Nothing was working.

He growled, tipping his head back and letting his body drift into a semi-float before closing his eyes.

Soft gold light peeked out from between the eyelashes, dancing across the faintly tanned cheek bones.

Light began to dance across water, shimmering and glowing underneath the surface as something amazing took shape.

Loki sunk suddenly as the wings fully appeared, the water dragging the feathers down in a warm embrace.

The trickster turned a little in the water, carding his fingers through the sensitive feathers to straighten out their tawny gold lengths. He relished the feel of the strong muscles bunching beneath the delicate skin, the tendons along the bones stretching as he "flew" underwater, letting the liquid soothe the aches away.

Until Hermes appeared at the shore line.

"_Loki! Where are you_?"

The trickster floated up enough so his head was above the water, trying to tuck his soaked and heavy wings to his back and out of sight.

"What's up Merc?"

"Come quick! There's monsters in Greece-"

"So?"

"So! Not even the mighty Zeus can contain them!"

Loki rolled his eyes, Greeks were way too over dramatic.

"Why should I care?"

Hermes sighed heavily, "No one knows how to stop them, they are destroying everything!"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Just let Heracles or some other hot shot deal with them, this is none of my concern, and besides if Zeus can't contain them, what makes anyone think I can?"

Hermes pouted, "Everyone has tried everything, Zeus is begging for aid, you're not from Greece, maybe your power can stop them."

The Norse Trickster groaned, mostly at Hermes' pouting but also from the painful drag of his wings, he needed to get out and dry them soon.

"You have to help, please! The bull and wolf are flying all over the place reeking havoc-"

Loki fell back underwater, popping back up spluttering.

"Wait! Bull and wolf? With wings?"

"Yes?"

Loki's mind was racing, but his heart was faster, driving pain, grief, and longing into the Trickster's very core.

He knew those "monsters"...

xxx

xx

xxx

Hermes arrived in Greece after Loki, he wasn't sure how, the Trickster was still soaking wet so he couldn't have shape shifted to fly faster...oh well...

If he had been a celestial being...he would have seen the pairs of invisible wings tuck back into Loki's back, the wings stretching one last time before disappearing.

Hermes cringed as the bull roared into the skies, his power trembling the air and ground as he destroyed more of Greece. The wolf howled, soaring over her companion, blood dripping from her fangs.

"Hey Merc?"

"Yes? Go back to Olympus, stay there and don't let anyone, and I mean anyone, come out until the dust has settled, capieche?"

"Loki! No!"

"Go! Now!"

Hermes fled as the bull bellowed again, this time even closer.

Loki sighed heavily before walking towards the epicenter of the destruction.

...

The bull had a matte black hide, blood staining the heavily muscled body, the wolf was gray and black, sleek and fast.

They both had gold eyes.

Their wings...oh those two pairs of wings...

Loki had to bite back a grimace as the sight of the gray and white appendages.

_Angel wings_...

The trickster steadied himself before stepping closer, movements strong and firm as he caught the attentions of the monsters.

The wolf moved first, or more correctly, shifted.

The angel had coal black hair and ash white skin, nails grown out slightly like claws and canine teeth longer than normal. The angel was residing in a demon vessel.

No, the angel was a demon...

Loki shifted his feet to be perfectly balanced, gathering power into his finger tips and readying a simple snap.

"Looky here brother...it's a worthless pagan trickster..."

The bull's bellows fell into deep laughter as the tall chocolate skinned man with bleach white hair stood, their wings were fully visible, leather hiding from their waists down and their angel blades tucked loosely in their belts.

"Cease your attack on Greece, they have done you no harm."

The two angels laughed, loud and grating, something was wrong...

"Not gonna happen pagan!"

Loki sighed faintly, "Cease your-"

"Shut up!"

"Cease-"

The wolf/angel lunged first, shifting back to her other form in a split second before tackling Loki, her brother the bull following a moment later.

The trickster battled them with magic and fists, pounding into them with more strength than a Norse god should have. The two barely reacted until Loki's eyes began glowing in anger and rage, then each punch elicited a groan or a cry, and each blast of power drew blood.

Loki rolled to his feet after grappling with the pair, briefly checking the gash on his back along his shoulders before watching the two angels pick themselves up, panting and groaning from their wounds.

"Had enough?"

Marchosias, the bull, shook his head, roaring a denial before charging across the town square.

Loki had two options at this point...

_Ten feet.._.

He could let the angel tackle him and most likely draw his evil blade and seriously harm him, revealing his secret...

_Nine feet..._

Or he could grab his own blade and retaliate, killing the pair...

_Eight feet..._

Loki hated fighting.

_Seven feet.._.

Marchosias was raging mad, at this speed and power he could actually crack a few bones in the trickster.

_Six feet..._

Loki was no longer standing in the square, it was all Gabriel now, not that his younger brothers could see that.

_Five feet..._

If only there was time to get them to stop...

_Four feet..._

Wait...

_Three feet..._

Marchosias had a tattoo over his heart, a broken heart surrounded by a pentagram...the sign of Hell...the sign of the Devil...

_Two Feet..._

Gabriel could feel his brother's hot breath of his vessel...

_One.._.

Marchosias roared in agony, the sound morphing into a scream as the light poured from his vessel, the glow was no longer pure, instead it had turned blood red with black smoke...a true demon...

Gabriel held firm, twisting the blade sharply before shoving the angel away, ignoring the dark, ugly wing prints on the ground.

The wolf, Hagenti, yelled in rage, lunging at Loki without thinking, believing that the trickster had stolen Marchosias' blade...

He hadn't...

Gabriel flipped Hagenti to the ground, pinning his sibling beneath him.

He couldn't stop crying...

Hagenti sneered, "How dare you filthy pagan! How dare you touch an angel's sacred blade?"

"You wouldn't stop fighting..."

The angel laughed, cold and harsh, cackling wickedly as the skies rumbled with thunder, the rain started pounding down in a torrent a moment later.

"Go on!" Hagenti was still laughing, "Kill me! Get this over with you worthless pagan!"

Hagenti was shaking as Gabriel sucked in air futilely, killing in self defense was one thing, killing because of being the winner was another.

"The fighting has to end..."

The other angel's eyes narrowed, "It will never end until Lucifer and Michael battle on the chosen field, you should know that!"

Hagenti growled slightly, "You should also know that _only_ an archangel's blade can kill me, not Marchosias' weak thing, Lucifer himself made _me_ second in command."

"I know..."

The angel screamed in anger and confusion...

Gabriel didn't even flinch, merely sunk his blade into her chest, the sickly grace oozing out as she choked on blood and stared at Gabriel, seeing him truly as he was. Gabriel twisted the hilt, closing his eyes against the bright attack of red light as Hagenti died, unable to look into her eyes and see her pain as a sibling killed one of their own.

...

The thunder and rain masked Gabriel's howl to the skies as he stood back from the two wing outlined corpses, the other gods were rushing to him to praise him, to honor their savior...

Hermes saw the briefest hint that something was wrong just before Loki slid his "mask" back on, becoming the happy, cheeky trickster he was for his praisers.

If he had been able to see the future like the Faiths, he would have known Loki needed someone to help him...

But by the time Hermes, or by then Mercury, realized that...it was too late...

* * *

**Tada! Sorry for the delay! Review please!**

**~keacdragon  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.  
**

**Summary: The demi-gods were peaceful until Loki began to die, then he was suddenly healed, though a little stranger.  
**

**Had to write a Loki/Gabriel fic, at least from my point of view  
**

_**"First, Show me in the Bible where it says you can save someone's soul by annoying the hell out of them. " Chuck Holten**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Lokasenna  
**

**Much of the dialogue near the middle to the end is from the actual "Lokasenna" poem  
**

xxx

Bonaire, 985 AD

xxx

Loki sighed softly as he dozed on his heavily padded hammock strung up along the trees bordering a rock outcropping, these formations overlooked a quiet bay from which Loki had recently com out of after a swim.

Thor was throwing a fit over something, so the trickster had bugged out of the Eastern Hemisphere to avoid him, and the temperamental Kali who was bored with his antics.

Oh well...he could go it alone...

Night was falling, the sunset hadn't really caught his attention, he'd been asleep for most of it, the last lingering glows flashing across the quiet ocean before disappearing as the stars took over. The sky may have been black to mortals, but Loki could see the range of indigo, purple, blue, and even little streaks of red among the numerous stars.

Something was beginning to bother the pagan, but he couldn't figure it out...

xxx

As the night slowly wore on, Loki slept, breathing deeply as the stars suddenly began to fade...

The trickster awoke with a start, groaning faintly until he rolled to look up at the sky before jerking upright.

The sudden motion sent him tumbling from the hammock, scrambling to his feet to run out onto the open beach and stare at the sky.

Lightning without clouds flashed over the stars, thunder rumbling without signs of rain...

For hours the sky seemed to battle with itself, Loki...along with any other pagan gods watching the horror, was drawn to tears at the sight of this disaster.

Then the stars began to fall.

...

Loki was speechless, motionless, unbelieving as first only a few and then a few down, then a few hundred...then...he couldn't count them...

The stars seemed to collapse from the skies, shooting down with long trails of light streaking behind them.

Loki screamed.

Not just at the bad omen, but at the knowledge of what those stars truly represented...

Angels

Power surged under his core, flowing to his fingertips to suddenly be released.

Sand flew everywhere, fires ripping out over the waters that now churned and boiled.

The wind picked up and began spinning around and around, forming a catastrophic tornado.

With Loki at its center.

xxx

xx

xxx

Baldur had come to love the "new" Loki, he was like a brother...

But when he suddenly created a monster of a weather disaster, Odin was not happy.

Baldur became the sacrificial goat to go and calm him down.

xxx

Loki's gaze was locked on the sky, the stars still falling even in broad daylight,

How he could see through the wall of sand and water swirling around him, Baldur had no idea.

"Loki! Brother! Cease this foolishness, it's just a bunch of angels messing around, happens every few centuries...C'mon! Stop this!"

Loki didn't answer, merely screamed in rage as he drove the tornado higher, encasing both him and Baldur in one of the worst places on earth.

"Brother! Please!"

"I...can't..."

Baldur had to hold a hand to his face to block the sand hitting it, his eyes were having trouble seeing Loki only a few feet away.

"Stop this! Let's go home!"

"Home..."

Baldur thought he had gotten Loki's attention...

Thought he had managed to get him to see sense...

Thought Loki would calm down and they would be fine...

He never expected Loki to turn and slam a stake into his heart.

...

"N-n-nooo..."

The last thing Baldur saw were Loki's dull eyes, shocked and in pain...

"Baldur? Oh man...it was an accident...c'mon...wake up..."

He didn't move.

"Baldur-Baldur, stop messin' around!"

Nothing

"Baldur! No! Wake up! Wake-"

"Loki!"

The trickster turned, tears running down his face as Odin stared at him, and Baldur's limp body in his arms.

"How..."

"Odin...please...sir...don't...it-"

"Enough, you will return to Asgard and deliver Baldur to his wife and son, you will be dealt with from there..."

...

Odin left after a moment, leaving Loki cradling the going cold body of Baldur as he rocked back and forth, sobbing into his friend's chest.

xxx

xx

xxx

Loki arrived in the woods outside of Asgard, having just presented Baldur to his wife and son, Nanna had back handed him across the face, leaving a scratch across one cheek.

Eldir, the hall fire tender, was waiting for Loki, looking unhappy at his arrival.

"You shouldn't have come, the gods are angry at you..."

"Oh boohoo...they're stuck up pricks as it is."

He shook his head, "You don't understand, they want to kill you, they are at peace right now, you will only mix their mead with hatred and malice."

Loki just shrugged, brushing past the servant and making to enter, hand on the door.

"If you pour shouting and fighting onto the gods...they shall wipe up the mess upon you!"

...

The trickster didn't turn to watch Eldir as he left, waiting until his footsteps were long gone before stepping into the hall.

The gods were silent.

* * *

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.  
**

**Summary: The demi-gods were peaceful until Loki began to die, then he was suddenly healed, though a little stranger.  
**

**Had to write a Loki/Gabriel fic, at least from my point of view  
**

_**"First, Show me in the Bible where it says you can save someone's soul by annoying the hell out of them. " Chuck Holten**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Lokasenna  
**

**Much of the dialogue is from the actual "Lokasenna" poem  
**

xxx

Asgard

xxx

"My friends, I come asking for mead to quench my thirst, my journey has been long to partake of the famous mead of the gods."

He was met with silence.

"Does your arrogance render you mute? Assign me a place at your table, or tell me to begone."

Bragi stood from his place next to Freyja, "How dare you? You shall not have a place at this feast, you were not invited, the gods know who is worthy to invite."

Loki ignored his scolding, turning his attention to Odin who glared at the trickster.

"_Do you remember, Odin, when in bygone days; we mixed our blood together? _

_You said you would never drink ale unless it were brought to both of us_."

The king of Asgard did not reply to Loki, merely turned to his son Vidarr, "Lend this man your seat my son, so his tongue will be silenced among the mead."

Vidarr did so, pouring Loki a glass. Before the trickster would drink, he toasted the gods, but left out Bragi from his praises.

At that point he should have known the night was sunk, he should have kept his mouth shut from that point on and just merge into the feast quietly.

But he didn't.

Bragi growled loudly, "I shall give a horse, a sword, and a ring from my holds so that I do not bring hatred upon the gods."

"Oh like you could provide it! You shall be short of these as you're are wary of war and shy of shooting, your hunts return barren and you shall never pay homage to those of greater stead than yourself."

Loki's claim was met with a half roar from Bragi, "Be us outside of this hall, your head be in my hand as reward for your lies!"

"Oh please! You're a bench ornament! Brave when seated yet you flee when one greater spirit then you grows angered!"

Iounn stood, resting a hand on Bragi's arm to calm him, "Be still sir, as service to the rest of us to point blame upon Loki in this hall."

Loki snapped, "Shut up man crazed whore! You wrapped your cleaned arms around your brother's slayer the night he was laid to rest."

Iounn glared, "I do not point fingers Loki, as I have silenced Bragi from his beer talk, you should not fight."

Gefjun, the goddess of farmers, stood at this, "Come now, they do not quarrel, Loki is a tease Iounn, and all living things love him."

The trickster snorted loudly, rolling his eyes, "Says she whose heart was stolen by a mortal with a jewel, your thigh thrown over him as if he was a horse."

Odin stood at last, glaring at the trickster to be silent, "Loki, do not make Gefjun your enemy, her wisdom rivals my own and surpasses it."

"As if! You fail to give honor to those worthy, the receivers of your praise are weak-hearted scum, belittling the rightful holders of glory."

"If this was true, you had still resided within the belly of the earth for eight winters, milking cows and bearing children. How dare thou?"

Loki glared angrily, fingers shaking faintly as if wishing to snap and end this, "Says he who appeared as a wizard on Samsey, throwing about magic. How dare thou?"

Frigg was growing irritated at this, rising and moving to stand near Loki, "What was done is done, do not bring it forth again! Ancient lies shall remain in the past Loki.

"How's your sire Frigg? The Earth? How was the night Villi and Ve fell into your bed for an embrace?"

"If Baldur or his likeness were within this hall, you would know the wrath of the gods Loki!"

The trickster didn't back down, even as Frigg's anger drove the heat away from the room dangerously.

Loki's amber eyes flashes, a cocky smirk on his face as he leaned close to the goddess' ear, speaking sweetly.

"I killed Baldur sweetheart, don't warn me of power."

Frigg wailed, distressed at the turn of events of this feast.

Freyja turned to her, watching as she howled for a moment before coming to stand nearby.

"Frigg knows the fates Loki, she does not say it, do not remind the hall of your deed and the loss of Baldur." Freyja's tone warned for no retort, but Loki had long since past sensible speaking, let alone thinking.

The trickster glared heatedly, "Everyone in this hall minus your father and mother and myself have been your lover, man, elf, or god!"

"Cease yelping of wicked things, the lying fiend you are!"

"Malicious witch! You've ridden your brother the worst!"

That statement drove Njodor, Freyr and Freya's father to his feet, bellowing about Loki's incompetence and perversity, reminding them of bearing his own children.

"Oh please, shut up hostage!"

"At least I earned my place!"

The arguments were long and loud, from Tyr threatening to bind Loki as Fenrir was bound as well, (Loki reminding Tyr it was Loki that bit off his hand), to Freyr and Byggvir threatening Loki and the wolf to be bound until Ragnarok, to Heimdallr accusing the trickster of being drunk and witless, wondering why he would not cease to speak.

"Shut up! My life has been hateful, as it is fated to be. Yours with your muddy back and weary eyes as the worthless watch-servant of the gods."

The venom in his voice went unnoticed, all were furious except one...Byleist.

Skaði spoke next, growling out at the trickster, "You appear lighthearted with your playing and tail-wagging, but you shall be bound to the bones of the earth with your son's own flesh binding you to the stone."

"If that is my fate. I shall be bound with the knowledge that I was among the first and foremost of killing your father."

"Your advice is baneful to others ears yet plains to me, I know they are lies flowing from your tongue."

Loki snorted, "You didn't say that before, you were gentler in your speech when you called me to your bed to recall thy shameful deeds."

Sig stood slowly as the anger rose to maddening silence, pouring Loki's mead into a crystal chalice, even sipping it to prove it was safe before holding it out to the trickster.

"Drink, for you are blameless..."

Loki took a sip before shrugging, "As blameless as you who claimed many for lovers other than Thor, myself included."

Beyla suddenly spoke up, "The mountains shake! Thor is returning!"

Loki and Sig turned to watch Freyr's servant.

"He shall settle this quarrel."

The hall doors banged open.

Thor was home.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait! This summer has been crazy! And now school starts tomorrow No!**

**Thank you for reading, review please!  
**


End file.
